Magic
Also Known As *Eldritch Effect/Eldritch Force/Eldritch Power *Mage Effect/Mage Force/Mage Power *Magic Effect/Magic Force/Magic Power/Magic Wielding/Magical Power *Magick Effect/Magick Force/Magick Power/Magick Wielding/Magickal Power/Magick/Magicking *Magik Effect/Magik Force/Magik Power/Magik Wielding/Magikal Power/Magik Description This is the ability to access supernatural power, by use of gestures, items, symbols, utterances and/or rituals. Uses/Applications (Pros) One with this ability could cast spells to realize nonexistent matter, events and phenomena, at will. In addition, one could cast spells to end, destroy or remove existing matter, events and phenomena, at will. Furthermore, one could cast spells to preserve matter, events and phenomena in their current states, at will. One could also cast spells to alter existing matter, events and phenomena from their current states, at will. One could even access magical power through existing systems of language, items and rituals (ie spells, grimoires, wands, charms, potions), as well as perhaps using magical power to establish new systems, at will. Weaknesses/Limitations (Cons) Magic is an incredibly potent and multifaceted ability, as a general rule. However, it often acts as a double-edged sword to whoever wields it. Some Mages may have access to relatively little spellcasting power. In such a case, they may not be able to impress onlookers, but a well-placed small feat can still be quite effective in winning the day. Imagine if one Harry Potter has only learned a few simple spells and charms; he may not be an Archmage, but mastering a 'Stupefy' or an 'Expelliarmus' can prove critical in the clutch. On the other hand, some Mages have access to a great deal of spellcasting potential. These might be able to readily solve nearly any day-to-day task, to the point where they run the very real risk of becoming overly reliant or otherwise abusing their gifts. Imagine if one Samantha Stephens had a more malevolent inclination with her powers--who in the mortal world could hope to stop her? Besides this, Mages sometimes rely on a certain type of medium through which to express their supernatural powers. They may be able to only express magic through using/creating special objects (ie wands, spell books, amulets/talismans), only through using/creating potions, only through speaking spells, only through inscribing magical symbols or patterns, only through making certain gestures, only through performing certain rituals, only through force of will, or some combination of the former. Zatanna Zatara, for example, casts spells by speaking the desired effect backward. Not to mention, focus, creativity and confidence often prove critical to the execution of a desired magical effect. A Mage may be able to get away with lacking willpower, if they are practiced from a previously established magical system, but if they are attempting to create their own effect, a lack of focus can cause the slightest stray thought to take the place of the intended magical effect (ie young wizard Alex Russo may say 'make me a sandwich', but her lack of focus causes the effect to take an unfortunate literal quality). Most dangerous of all, many uses of Magic require some aspect of exchange. For many Mages, this comes in the form of expending life force (often leaving the Mage feeling sick or somehow weaker after using their power). Though, for an Archmage such as King Arthur's wizard friend Merlin, a Cambion with life-force energy to spare, expending life-force is a laughable trifle. For other less gifted Mages, exchange may take the form of a deal with a supernatural entity. The unfortunate bargain struck by Johann Faust with the demon Mephistopheles (knowledge and power, in exchange for his soul) is a perfect example of the magical principle of exchange gone wrong. For a Dr. Stephen Strange or a John Constantine, however, sharp strategic minds allow them to meet magical deals with invaluable loopholes, thus granting greater scales of magical power (albeit also greater risk). Similar/Related Abilities *Magic Form- *Magic Manipulation- Rather than (or in addition to) merely manipulating magical forces for personal use, some Mages can control the ability of others to channel supernatural energies. *Magic Mimicry- *Magic Perception- A high number of Mages are capable of not only channeling magic energies, but sensing sources of magical power. *Reality Bending- Confirmed Users Trivia Category:Superhuman Powers/Abilities Category:Mental/Psychic Category:Mystical/Magic Category:Spiritual/Cleric Category:Control/Manipulation Category:Power/Force/Energy Category:Truth/Fact/Reality Category:Energy Generation Category:Reality Bending Category:Common Category:M